


Пластырь

by Rin_Ka



Series: Всё в порядке, мелкий (by peter_parkr) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: – Вы следили за мной?– А чему ты удивляешься, парень? Тебе нельзя доверить даже завязать дурацкие шнурки, не опасаясь, что ты решишь обезвредить наркосиндикат.Питер хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Тони осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.– Так что, ты сам расскажешь мне, что не так? Или придется тебе угрожать?---Питер остается дома один на неделю, очень тяжелую неделю. Тони приходит, чтобы составить ему компанию.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Всё в порядке, мелкий (by peter_parkr) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271927
Kudos: 25





	Пластырь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bandaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581326) by [peter_parkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkr/pseuds/peter_parkr). 



– Да, Мэй, я в порядке. Всё отлично. Ага, я уверен. Уфф, думаю, спагетти еще остались? Да, напишу тебе позже. Хорошо. Тоже тебя люблю. Пока, Мэй.

Питер повесил трубку и перевернулся в кровати на другой бок. Уставился в противоположную стену. В ней была трещина с фут длиной (~30 см). Она появилась однажды ночью, когда он еще только начинал свою карьеру Человека-паука и врезался в стену, пока пробирался в свою комнату после патруля. С каждым днем трещина становилась всё шире. Питер вглядывался в нее, но даже с его улучшенным зрением там нечего было разглядывать. Просто пустота.

Иногда, закрывая глаза, парень мечтал, что трещина раскроется и поглотит его целиком, и, может быть, тогда он обретет покой.

Питер хмыкнул от собственных мыслей и перевернулся на спину. С каких пор он стал образчиком подростковой депрессии?

Последние пару лет были дерьмовыми. Сначала – Бен. Потом – попытки научиться жить заново поле Бена, что было даже хуже. Несчастная Мэй была совершенно раздавлена. Питер никогда не забудет, как она рыдала в своей комнате каждую ночь, после того, как всё случилось. Поначалу он приходил к ней: сидел рядом, обнимал, пока она не успокаивалась и, наконец, не засыпала. Но её это гложило, и в какой-то момент она стала плакать только в душе. А потом и перестала вовсе; не излечилась, но почувствовала себя лучше.

Питер же горевал по-другому – молча. Он копил всё в себе: сложил Бена в маленькую коробочку на задворках сознания рядом с родителями и складом, и прочими неудачами, о которых он не говорил. И продолжил жить: школа, оценки, друзья, изобретения, патрули. Что угодно, чтобы отвлечься.

В те моменты, когда коробочка пыталась раскрыться, Питер отключался. Цепенел, потому что не думать вовсе было в сотню раз не так больно, как вариться в мыслях обо всем этом. Он боялся, что, позволив коробочке открыться, узнает, что она бездонна. Что, позволив трещине расшириться еще, будет затянут внутрь вместе со всем, что он любит.

Поэтому Питер приказывал мозгу заткнуться и бездумно пялился в трещину на стене.

\---

Летние каникулы означали, что Нед уехал во Флориду со своими родителями, а ЭмДжей временно жила у отца в Огайо ("В жопской части Америки", как она говорила). А Мэй, после заверений Питера, что всё будет в порядке, на неделю уехала в другой город на курсы; зарплата за все эти дни не начислялась, но зато потом можно было рассчитывать на повышение.

Отсутствие всех этих людей оказалось проблемой. В первые несколько дней Питер патрулировал почти без перерывов. Но сейчас шел уже четвертый день, а парень не мог заставить себя встать с кровати. Коробочка начала открываться, и нежеланные мысли поглотили Питера, поймали в ловушку в его собственной голове, а рядом не было ничего и никого, чтобы отвлечь его от падения в бездну. Он не ел, не мылся, тем более не выходил на улицу. Его костюм, скинутый на стул, как попало, лежал в другом конце комнаты, словно насмехаясь над ним.

_Ленивый. Жалкий. Слабый._

_Там люди страдают. У них настоящие проблемы. А ты не можешь даже встать с кровати, чтобы помочь им._

_Бесполезный._

Этот монолог, безжалостный и парализующий, не прекращался. Обычно к этому времени Мэй уже приходила домой с работы, и Питер был вынужден вставать с кровати и вести себя нормально. Или Нед вытягивал его из квартиры, чтобы сходить в кино или построить что-нибудь дурацкое. Или ЭмДжей приходила, чтобы отвлечь его подготовкой к декатлону или заставить помогать ей рисовать плакаты для разных акций протеста.

Но, когда рядом не было никого, чтобы отвлечь его, Питер застывал во времени. Дни проходили, а он лежал в своей постели, не ощущая ничего, кроме тяжести всего мира на своей груди. Никогда больше он не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным.

Прошло еще три часа, полных пустоты.

Телефон надрывался. Снова. И снова. В конце концов, парень ответил, успев в последнюю секунду.

– 'лло?

– Питер? – вот дерьмо. Он узнал этот голос.

– Эмм... Мистер Старк?

– Эмм... Да. Сейчас 2018. Разве у тебя нет определителя номера?

– Нет, он перестал работать не так давно.

– Хах. Напомни мне, купить тебе новый телефон.

– Конечно, – Питер знал, что не сделает этого.

Последовала пауза, но молчание было скорее приятным, чем неловким. Судя по шорохам, мистер Старк был занят чем-то ещё.

– Итак. Парень. Что планируешь в этот чудный вечер четверга?

Четверга? Это было новостью для Питера.

– О, знаете, надеру кому-нибудь задницу. Засуну свой нос везде, где смогу. Как обычно, – он пытался говорить с привычным воодушевлением, но получалось плохо.

– Хмм, – протянул Тони недоверчиво.

– Ааа, Вы что делать собираетесь? – Питер не мог понять, зачем мистер Старк ему звонит.

– Я по локоть в работе над Марком 48. Нашел там один баг. Зашкварный, как вы, подростки, говорите.

–Хмм, – будь Питер в своем нормальном состоянии, он бы уже задал миллион вопросов, но сейчас он хотел только повесить трубку и уснуть.

Молчание стало тяжёлым.

– Угу. В любом случае, как на счет прийти ко мне и протянуть руку помощи? Мне бы не помешала молодая голова. Не то что бы я был старым или что-то такое. Я могу отправить за тобой Хэппи через час.

Питер разочарованно закрыл глаза. Если бы все было нормально, то он бы был вне себя от счастья от предложения поработать вместе с мистером Старком, но сегодня все было не так. У него не было желания и энергии, а еще – он был уверен – он выглядел просто ужасно.

– Простите, мистер Старк. Но я, по правде сказать, занят сегодня. У меня... математический кружок.

Тони засмеялся.

– Математический кружок? В июле? Да ты загоняешь.

– Нет, я серьезно. Я буду вице-председателем в следующем году, так что мне правда нельзя пропускать встречи... – абсолютная ложь с легкостью слетела с губ парня.

– Ладно, парень. Как скажешь. Увидимся на следующей неделе?

– Конечно. До скорого, мистер Старк.

Питер повесил трубку и вздохнул, откидываясь обратно на подушку. Облегчение продлилось всего секунду, прежде чем снова сменилось глубоким опустошением. Почему он изолировал себя от других, когда ему, очевидно, нужна была помощь?

_Потому что ты идиот._

_Потому что кто вообще захочет тебе помогать?_

_Потому что ты ничто без костюма._

_Потому что ты виноват в том, что Бен..._

Питер надавил ладонями на глаза. Крупные беззвучные слезы покатились по щекам. Он заставил коробочку в своем сознании закрыться и пролежал так несколько часов.

\---

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Питер услышал непривычное жужжание с улицы. Затем стук о крышу его дома. Затем, несколько минут спустя, бряцание ключей и щелчок замка. Затем шаги внутри квартиры. Затем стук в дверь его комнаты.

Парень понимал, что это должно было его насторожить. Кто-то только что пробрался в его дом. Он должен был уже запрыгнуть в костюм и запрятаться на потолке, готовый наброситься на незваного гостя. Но какой был смысл во всём этом, если Питер чувствовал себя таким разбитым? Кто-то постучал снова.

Парень самую малость приоткрыл глаза и, когда ручка стала поворачиваться, уставился на дверь; та приоткрылась.

В проеме показалась голова мистера Старка. Питер моргнул.

– ... Парень? – настороженно спросил Тони, делая неуверенный шаг в комнату. – Ты тут в порядке?

Питер закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сердце замирает. Он просто хотел побыть в одиночестве.

– Что Вы здесь делаете? – скорее нейтрально, чем грубо прошептал подросток.

– Я... хотел тебя навестить. Я знаю, что ты остался один на неделю. А по телефону до этого ты говорил как-то странно.

Питер хмыкнул в ответ. Легкие шаги приближались к нему. Матрас просел, и парень вскинул взгляд на Тони, что сел рядом с его головой и теперь смотрел на него с хмурым выражением лица.

– Итак. Очевидно, я был прав. Что-то произошло. Ты ранен? Скрытая травма?

Питер отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ладно. Это хорошо. Проблемы с девушкой?

Питер приподнял брови.

–... с парнем?

– Нет, прекратите. Я в порядке, – подросток закатил глаза. Для этого разговора точно было не время.

– Без сомнений. Так, я знаю, что дело не в патрулировании, учитывая, что ты не надевал костюм с... субботы? Верно?

– Вы следили за мной?

– А чему ты удивляешься, парень? Тебе нельзя доверить даже завязать дурацкие шнурки, не опасаясь, что ты не решишь обезвредить наркосиндикат.

Питер хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Тони осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

– Так что, ты сам расскажешь мне, что не так? Или придется тебе пригрозить?

Парень вздохнул и снова уставился на трещину в стене.

_Глупый._

_Пустая трата времени._

_Эгоист._

– Мистер Старк, Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали себя так, словно Вы... в ловушке?

Тони прищурился.  
– Уточнишь?

Питер начал медленно, вдумчиво подбирая слова.

– Например... случается что-то очень отвратительное. И мысли об этом копятся у тебя в голове, где-то на задворках, в самых темных уголках. В какие-то дни ты можешь их игнорировать, и всё в порядке. Но в другие дни они вылезают, вырываются. И внезапно облепляют тебя, покрывают, как патока. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Ты просто... в ловушке.

Тони понимающе кивнул, его взгляд, направленный на Питера, был полон беспокойства и самую каплю вины.

– Сегодня ты в ловушке, Пит?

Питер кивнул, и невольная слеза покатилась по его щеке. Мистер Старк стер её большим пальцем, позволяя своей ладони задержаться на лице парня.

– Как мне помочь тебе... выбраться?

Питер на мгновение задумался.

– Я не знаю, мистер Старк. Не думаю, что у Вас получится. Но спасибо, что пришли меня проведать.

– Конечно. Но в следующий раз, когда будешь не в порядке, позвони мне сразу. Ты же знаешь, я всегда в одном телефонном звонке от тебя. И нет никакой разницы между этим и колотой раной. Мы не зашиваем сами себя, помнишь?

Питер мягко улыбнулся, впервые за несколько дней. Его глаза были полны глубокой признательности.

– Хорошо. Позвоню.

Тони вздохнул и взъерошил волосы подростка.

– Итак. Тяжелая неделька, да? Когда ты ел последний раз?

– Эмм... – Питер даже вспомнить не мог.

– Вот и то, с чем я точно могу помочь. Вставай, пора совершать подвиги, парень. Мы идем делать блинчики.

\---

За поеданием блинчиков на диване Питер рассказал Тони о трещине в стене. Пока парень был в душе, мужчина тихо поднялся и зашел в комнату подростка. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку заплатить позже за ремонт стены, а пока что он сунул руку в свой карман и вытянул оттуда розовый пластырь с Дашей-путешественницей. Усмехаясь, Тони снял обертку и аккуратно приклеил его на самую широкую часть трещины. Иногда самые незначительные вещи помогают лучше всего.

\---

Когда следующим утром Мэй тихо пробралась в квартиру, первым, что она увидела, был Тони Старк. Он в пижамных штанах крепко спал, сидя на диване и откинув назад голову. Его рука лежала на Питере, что свернулся клубком, положив голову Тони на ногу и спрятав под себя стопы. На кофейном столике перед ними громоздились в окружении кленового сиропа грязные тарелки, а тусклый экран телевизора вопрошал: "Вы вообще еще смотрите?"

И если Мэй улыбнулась и достала телефон, чтобы сделать фото, прежде чем собрать тарелки, то кто бы смог ее обвинить?


End file.
